


Spoon

by MistressKat



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-25
Updated: 2010-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some utensils are sexier than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [entangled_now](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=entangled_now).



> Many thanks to [wliberation](http://wliberation.livejournal.com) for beta-duty.

****The spoon tastes like vanilla and cold metal, clinking against his teeth softly. Wilson pushes his tongue into the waiting dent, drags it around the slick curve, the edges round and perfect against his lips.

There’s a prize melting in his mouth, creamy and sweet. He wants to hold it there forever, to feel it slowly filling him up, but the need to swallow is too strong.

It’s an icy rush, going down smooth and sure. “So good,” Wilson sighs.

The spoon rests empty. Spent.

“Here,” House says, pushing his ice-cream bowl across the table. “You can have mine too.”


End file.
